


Never Had A Friend Like Me

by Mystery_Lady



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Djinni & Genies, Drabble, Get A Better Weapon Mike!, M/M, Magic, Pre-Slash, Why Does Mike Get Into These Situations?, and for the love of god, genie!bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: Okay, Mike can agree that he's a weirdness magnet but this takes the cake! Who would expect an odd and antique looking teapot - excuse me; lamp - would hold an actual genie?!





	Never Had A Friend Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> So... Basically a drabble with Djinn or Genie!Bill meeting his moody but adorable human, Mike. ^_^
> 
> Yes, this is my moodboard. :)

 

* * *

 

Mike stood in place with frozen disbelief, the textbook he was using as a makeshift shield still in his hands as he stares at the being in front of him with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

The human like creature peers at him with unusually bright blue eyes, eyebrows raised high up. Even with his arms crossed, he can see his fingers were tapered with sharp but trimmed claws.

And while Mike could admit that he stares at bit too long at the humanoid creature’s bared chest, he would also say that he was studying the swirl like patterns or tattooes that were on his shoulders that went down his arms - and apparently his back since some on the swirls seem to spread forward towards his waist and went up and stopped on the sides of his ribs.

A soft hum came from the being in front of him, leaning slightly forward to look at him closely with those burning blue eyes.

“Huh, you’re taller than my previous masters.” the auburn haired male states with slight shock, his voice surprisingly soft. “And you look so young and fragile as well.”

Mike scowls at the words. He’s not _fragile_ , he’s lanky! Besides, he’s not _that_ young!

“What’s a child doing with my lamp?”

Mike sputters, “Child?! I’m not a child; I’m eighteen years old!”

The tall yet lithe figure in front of him raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Okay, I’m seventeen but I’ll be eighteen in a three months.” Mike admits grumpily.

“Compare to me, you are a child.” other male retorts, “But since you’re the one who has awoken me from my lamp, I might as well introduce myself; my name is Bill.”

“Bill? That’s… A rather normal name.”

“Yes, yes, I know, very anticlimactic but it’s the name my parents chose for me.” Bill quips with a shrug, pushing a strand of hair behind his elven ears.

“Okay um Bill,” Mike starts hesitantly, lowering his book a bit, “Am I actually dreaming or is there an actual genie floating inside my room?”

Bill studies him carefully before flicking his hand towards his direction, the golden shackle in his wrist making a soft sound, as the book in his hands turn into a large bouquet of yellow roses. “Does that answer your question Master?”

Mike eyes the flowers in his hands in surprise before placing them gently on his bedside table before taking a seat on his bed.

“Master?”

“Holy shit Dustin was right. He’s never going to let it go when he finds out.”

Bill shakes his head, “I would recommend that you don’t tell a lot of people about me Master. It’s for your own safety.”

Mike tugs on one his curls as the situation he is in starts to sink in, looking at Bill silently.

“Well, if you’re going to be around, can you not call me Master? Michael is my name but I prefer if you call me Mike.”

Bill gives him an small but easy smile, “As you command Mike.”

“So let me guess, I can only make three wishes and I had to be careful with what I wish for or know my wording unless terrible things befall on me.” Mike says in a somewhat sarcastic manner.

Bill gives him a strange smile, his eyes glinting in a peculiar way, “Yes, something like that…”

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write Bill with his stutter but not this time. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
